El reino de las nubes
by Ruedi
Summary: Un extraño lugar, donde las nubes juegan alrededor, llama a Hikari. ¿Quién había sido ella? ¡Un Pegaso dorado la ayudará a descubrirlo! (Muy feliz cumpleaños, Ciel!) Para el tópic "Escribe a partir de una imagen", del foro "Proyecto 1-8"


¡Ciel, hermosa! MUY FELIZ CUMPELAÑOS! Espero que lo hayas pasado hermoso y se te cumplean muchos deseos!

Un regalito de mi parte! Ojalá te guste C:

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Bandai, TOEI, Akiyoshin Hongo, etc.)_

El reino de las nubes

 **Capítulo único:** _Alas de luz, alas de esperanza_

En una antigua tierra lejana, me encontraba sola. Sola como esta isla, rodeada de palmeras, vegetación y el eterno mar. Mi única compañera era un gato blanco, de ojos azules, que a veces se convertía en un ángel de pelo rubio y me llevaba volando por el cielo límpido de la tarde.

A lo lejos, siempre veía un lugar lleno de torres, de columnas altas, donde las nubes jugaban alrededor y a veces hacían desaparecer aquél misterioso lugar que me moría de ganas por conocer.

Solía caminar por la playa, mojaba mis pies, luego pisaba la arena, el oleaje me relajaba y mi compañera era feliz sólo con ver mis ojos rojizos brillar y reír alegre. La quería mucho. Y cuando se hacía un ángel, nos sentíamos felices y realizadas.

¡Era inmensamente glorioso surcar el cielo, pasar las nubes y sentir el viento en nuestras caras!

Pero ella se encogía de hombros cuando llegaba al límite permitido, porque una fuerza le impedía avanzar cuando aquélla tierra de torres altas aparecía muy próxima a nosotras. Yo sentía que me llamaba, pero mi compañera no quería seguir. Decía "regresemos" y yo volvía a mis arenas y mis aguas saladas.

Alguna vez pensé en escalar las nubes por mi cuenta y llegar hasta allí. Algo me decía que debía ir, algo, ¡algo! ¿Qué era?

Una mañana apareció flotando un viejo piano blanco. ¡Me sorprendí! ¿Cómo hizo esa cosa para llegar? Tailmon me ayudó a llevarlo a la superficie. Lo llevamos hasta el límite entre las palmeras y el comienzo de la playa. Lo ocultamos entre las hojas y lo miramos, como hipnotizadas.

Me aproximé a él y toqué una tecla. ¡No había escuchado música en años! Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Dónde había escuchado música? Mi mente pareció viajar a quién sabe dónde… Me mareé, vi imágenes rápidas, veloces, había un piano blanco como ese, había música, alguien vestido de blanco y verde, alguien que me tomaba de las manos, se reía pícaro y bailaba…

¡Quise bailar en ése momento! Y me desplomé en el piso ante el grito de Tailmon.

Me levanté entrada la noche. Mi compañera dormía a mi lado. El piano estaba lejos. Corrí hasta él y toqué más teclas, quise llenarme de música, de melodías que conocí un día y olvidé.

—¿Dónde estás?...

Tenía frío en mi corazón. Y lloré sin motivo.

Mis dedos tocaron más melodías que remontaban a algo que había olvidado o que alguien había hecho que olvidara.

Aquél lugar entre las nubes me llamaba. ¡Tenía que ir! ¡Déjenme ir!, imploré a los cielos.

Los días venideros me quedé a la orilla del mar, triste, sin ganas de salpicar mis pies y sin ganas de ver el cielo. Tailmon se acurrucó a mi lado y yo le acaricié la cabeza, con ternura. Me preguntó qué me pasaba, pero no sabía qué responder. Le dije que estaba triste. Y el motivo de esa tristeza no podía hallarlo.

Así fue como le pedí, decidida, mucho después, que ella, siendo un ángel, me llevara a esas tierras entre las nubes. Palideció y sus ojos se aguaron. Me dijo que no lo haría, que no debía ir allí. Pregunté y pregunté las razones, y Tailmon no podía decírmelo. Me enfadé, lloré, ¡quería ir! ¿Qué tenía de malo?

Entonces me decidí: cruzaría las nubes yo sola. Si no podía obtener respuestas, sino podía llegar con las alas de ella, ¡tendría mis propias alas! Me subí al montículo más alto de la isla mientras Tailmon dormía. La nube más próxima a mí no estaba lejos, tenía que lograr un buen salto y aferrarme a ella, pero al momento de impulsarme, me di cuenta de que _no tenía alas._

 _Pero éstas aparecieron._

—¿Te ayudo?

Oí esa voz y me estremecí, ¡la había oído mil veces en algún momento! Mi corazón retumbó y alcé la vista: había un muchacho, de ojos celestes, cabello dorado, montado sobre un ángel de pelo anaranjado. Tenía alas blancas y se parecía mucho a mi compañera Tailmon convertida en ángel.

Él tomó mi mano y subí a la espalda de su ángel, a su lado. No podía parar de verlo.

—Te busqué por todos lados, Hikari.

¿De dónde me conocía? No podía decir ni una sílaba. Estaba abrumada. Mis ojos rojizos lloraron solos, sin que pudiera retenerlos. Me abracé a él y su perfume de cielo me inundó. Olía a nubes esponjosas, suaves y tiernas. ¡Extrañaba estar entre sus brazos! ¿De dónde conocía a ése muchacho, brillante cual Pegaso? Mojé su camisa amarilla y él acarició mis cabellos. Me tranquilizó, me dijo que todo estaba bien, que por fin podía reunirse conmigo, ¡que me extrañó mucho! ¡Yo también lo extrañé!

Por un momento, sentí que mi cielo se completó: en él faltaban nubes y él apareció para serlas. Estaba muy feliz.

Mi compañera, en forma de ángel, quedó petrificada al ver la escena.

—¿Angemon? —Dijo, sorprendida, se acercó al ángel del chico—. ¿Eres tú Angemon? ¿No es una ilusión?

—No, Angewomon —contestó con una voz suave, el ángel—. Ha perecido la maldad, el reino volvió a ser lo que era y escapamos a buscarlas. Sabíamos que estaban retenidas aquí.

Yo no comprendía. ¿De qué hablaban? Volvían los flashes en mi cabeza, pero algo me impedía recordarlos con nitidez. Comenzó a dolerme tanto la cabeza que la tomé en mis manos. El chico rubio me abrazó con fuerza.

—Él te impuso un hechizo para que no recordaras, pero ahora que cayó, de a poco deberías recordar todo, Hikari —me tranquilizó—. ¡Tenemos que irnos, a casa!

Volamos por el cielo celeste que empezaba a oscurecer. Las nubes ya no eran algodones pintados que eran suaves al tocar; las nubes eran los cabellos dorados de ése chico que me tenía entre sus brazos, protegiéndome y yo me sentía feliz. Mi cabeza estallaba, pero algo, ¡algo!, volvería a ser mío, algo que perdí y que estaba por recobrar.

 _Era la princesa. La alegre princesa del reino que amaba regalar luz a cada habitante del lugar. Recordé mi ser, mi interior, mi vida, mi familia, mi adorado hermano y a él… ¡A Takeru! ¡Mi ángel dorado, Takeru!_

Aquélla tierra, que había perecido por un malvado vampiro, había recobrado su esplendor. Takeru me explicó que fue mi hermano, junto con sus amigos, quienes vencieron al demonio y lo expulsaron de esas celestiales tierras. Y a mí, por ser portadora de luz, me envió a esa isla desierta, hechizándome, para que nadie me hallara. Pero a la luz siempre se la encuentra. La esperanza encuentra la luz y no la deja ir. La esperanza y la luz son recíprocas.

Y en medio de una algarabía, recobré a mi hermano, de locos cabellos castaños. Me dijo que convirtió su valor en alas y se enfrentó a la maldad que acechó el pequeño lugar.

Esa noche danzamos mientras sonaba un piano. El piano blanco que cayó un día a las aguas de la isla.

Ahora viviría feliz en los cielos, entre las nubes y acompañada por el Pegaso dorado.

OoOoOo

Encuentro placer cada vez que escribo Takari. Lo místico, lo fantástico, la magia de estos dos es difícil de explicar. Pero adoro hacerlo, ¡lo adoro!

Espero que te haya gustado, Ciel! Un abrazo!


End file.
